


The Reason

by Neon_4_Kingdom



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, Hate to Love, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Tags Are Hard, Violence, confused with feelings, feelings feelings and so many feelings, king and swordsman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_4_Kingdom/pseuds/Neon_4_Kingdom
Summary: Cristiano asked for Lionel's hand in marriage, who is Gerard: The king of cules's brother, in terms of accepting the marriage, The king of Catalonia asked for his best man, Sword expert: Sergio Ramos, to work for him. Sergio, even he was against the arrangements, couldn't say anything, even he had given the right to choose, he couldn't separate his king from his lover.I suck at summaries .. sorryThe title is taken from the song "The Reason" by HoobastankNote: I do know not anything about the history of Spain, neither I claim this story to be exactly fitting with the whole concept of old Spain. Here, I am taking the idea of 19th Century Spain, but all is for the idea of the plot. It's all an imagination nothing more. I don't own any character, they all belong to themselves.Thank you for reading. :)
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos, Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo, Neymar/James Rodríguez
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> "A lonely road crossed another cold state line  
> Miles away from those I love purpose undefined"
> 
> Dear God: Avenged Sevenfold
> 
> Note: I do know not anything about the history of Spain, neither I claim this story to be exactly fitting with the whole concept of old Spain. Here, I am taking the idea of 19th Century Spain, but all is for the idea of the plot. It's all an imagination nothing more. I don't own any character, they all belong to themselves. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. :)

Sergio was halfway away from the border of the land he was born in, the land for he vowed to die fighting for. Now, he was leaving it. He was leaving the country he loved, he lived for. Just to fulfill his enemy's pride.   
He was leaving the countryman, he grew up with, played with, loved. 

He wanted to cry, to not leave. But he couldn't do that. His pride was one he still has inside him, making him live. He had given his head in return to the king, if not his pride stopped him. Pride and thought to make the other king regret his decision. 

He remembered how his king, his best friend of childhood, Cristiano, looked at him when he decided to leave. He looked sad and guilt-ridden, he couldn't do anything. He had to. He had to leave. 

"Sergio, we are here" He looked up from the horse, he was riding, Iker, their captain, who taught him how to use the sword, who made him expert, whom he fell in love with, he didn't return the love, but Sergio loved the man, nonetheless. 

"You have to go alone from here," Iker said, his eyes showing how sad he was. Sergio wanted to cry, to tell him he didn't want to go. But he couldn't. God, how he couldn't. 

He nodded and climb down from the horse, Shadow, was the name, his favorite, completely black, always ran to him by one whistle. He ruffled the hairs and walked to Iker and embraced the man. 

Iker's body was tense, but as he did embrace the Captain, he relaxed, he always knew the younger's feelings for him, but he couldn't return them. He loved someone else. "You have to leave everything here" "I know" 

"Look after yourself. Everyone will feel the emptiness you are leaving here for years. And be loyal, no matter how much you hate him. That's your country now. You will serve that with utmost loyalty" Iker said, in his captain voice, as he pulled away. His hand still lingered on other's shoulders. Sergio could feel the warmth radiate from other's worried expression. Iker, Indeed, was worried about the younger. He was worried about his inclination. He was worried about his anger. 

Sergio didn't answer, he nodded in response, not really sure of his words. And walked away to the border, where people of Catalonia were standing with horses, waiting for him. 

He looked around last time, wanting to envelop everything in his eyes, wanting to take this beauty of his country with him. A sigh of despair left to form his lips, before turning away to begin a new life, that wasn't wanted by him.


	2. Dear Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dear Agony  
> Just let go of me  
> Suffer slowly  
> Is this the way it's got to be?"
> 
> ,Dear Agony, Breaking Benjamin

**A month Ago -**

"Lionel? our enemy?" Sergio questioned, he wasn't sure he heard him right. Like how could he be, his majesty - his childhood best friend - who hated the guts of others, was in love with him. It was like the tales he had heard but never believed in. 

"He is no an enemy" Cristiano started, "I ..." There, his face seemed to get red second by second. Sergio was sure that his majesty was blushing, couldn't help but quirk his lips into a smile. Seeing that other was incapable of forming words, Sergio took the queue to ask a question, those he had in mind.

"So when I was helping my majesty sneaking from Palace to meet the person, it was him, all along?" Sergio asked, he was surely angry at this, but Lionel alone wasn't the reason for his fury. "Yes, It is him, all these years. When I used to believe that I hate him, before I even become a king, I met him at Spain's Royal Ball. And I saw him. " The king sighed, fondly at the memory. His eyes could tell how precious that memory was for him. For Sergio, it was the worst one. 

Sergio looked away from his King, he knew the meaning of love, and god, did he choose this? Did he? He couldn't blame his king for falling in love. Even with the enemy. Even the one he falls for was the brother of the one he hated the most. 

He hated being the one to break his Majesty's heart. But he was there, to tell the truth, to be honest. That's what he learned, to be honest with the king. Even he was just a swordsman, the best one in the country, he was close to the king, and he was in a position, where he could say what he wanted to. 

"What about his brother? King of Cules, does he know?" God, he sounded so like a father, he didn't want to. He sounded like he was commanding the king, didn't he? He thought, If he should take his words back, and polite them as much as he could, Even that wasn't Sergio Ramos's style. Cristiano snapped him out of his thoughts as he stood up from his bed. Sergio seeing that stiffen. 

"No, he didn't. But will now, Probably Leo told him" The king said, "I talked to my mother, and seeing that she has no problem with this, I'm here to ask you for a favor" He was now looking at Sergio, Who hadn't solved the riddle of the words his Majesty just said. But did he has a choice, all he could comply with whatever thrown at his way? 

Sergio gave a nod, in response, his brain still occupied by the thought of what could be the favor is. God, help him. "Can you go and take this mail to Catalonia, and give it to the King, in the presence of Lionel?" He looked up, was the king requesting to him? Because his King's voice was fragile like he was sure that Sergio would say no Like he even has any choice to say No. 

Cristiano knew his hatred for the other king, but he never knew why? He never knew the reasons behind the hate. Was it because they taught to hate them, but he didn't really hate the other king, but Sergio by all means hated the other king and kings, by all heart. 

"Your Majesty" Sergio started, troubled by his emotions and the request by the king, "Don't say No, please, Sese" And the King, oh no, it was his best friend, who walked to him and crushed him in his embrace, he was pleading to him. What could Sergio do? He embraced the other. 

Sergio wanted to cry, too bad, he couldn't. He couldn't show weak emotions, he couldn't be weak. Weakness kills. And that makes you suffer and Love makes you weak. Cristiano pulled away, looking in his eyes to search what could he be ready for. Sergio looked away, he faked a smile and then looked back at his king. 

He knelt, bowing his head, he said, "As Majesty wants. When do I have to leave for Catalonia?" He looked up to see, Cristiano was surprised, but still had those big smile on his face. He was happy. Sergio made his Majesty happy. He should be feeling good, only he wasn't. 

The king handed him the scroll, he took it, bowed down, and backed away a little. The king looked like would jump on him in any second and embrace him and would crush his bones. He looked that happy. 

Sergio wouldn't know what was written in the scroll, he wanted to, but couldn't break this happy moment, so he pressed another smile and walked out from there. Leaving the king in his happiness. 

\--

Sergio needed a distraction from all this crying and breakdowns, he needed his brain to stop torturing him. He walked out from the Palace as he walked in the village, as he saw the old saloon (now called Bars), he used to visit, he walked inside and ordered for his usual, beer. He looked around to find the man, whom he always found a good distraction. 

Fernando was there, talking to his friends when Sergio's eyes landed on him. He sighed, relieved at the sight of the man, he wanted to meet. The other acknowledged the other's presence by raising his cup of beer. As his order was served he took the cup and started to gulp down the bittersweet taste of it, perfect as he wanted. 

"Greetings!" He heard the other man sitting beside him. He nodded at that, not in the mood of talking at all. Sergio gulped down the rest of the drink and walked towards the stairs and signaled the other to follow him. The other followed him upstairs, going back to their usual business. 

Skin made contact with skin, heavy breath, kisses were never in their silent contract of seeking pleasure from each other. They just got down to the business straight. Sergio's face on the table, pants half off of his legs, bending for another one to fuck him senseless so he could stop thinking. So his mind goes numb. 

Fernando was as always capable of doing so, he made Sergio bite down his own hand in pain, as he worked roughly on him. Sergio liked this, liked their arrangements, it kept him sane. It kept him away from the thoughts he shouldn't be having. There were things Sergio regretted in his life. But this wasn't one of them. 

Sergio knew Iker would never return his feelings, but he wasn't eager for others to do so. He was alright by that. On the other hand, Fernando wasn't a believer in love, that's why Sergio and he still had their contract going on. 

It was the sickness, that complicated feelings he had for someone else. He would never admit it as love or anything related to that. He was even insane to think that way. 

Eyes half-lidded, mind clouded, body numb, Sergio came with the most twisted feeling or no feeling at all. He laid down on the old, unmade bed, that felt like someone before they had the same thing as them. Maybe more gentle with the feelings. Sergio couldn't relate to that. He heard the door shut, Fernando left. 

It was their arrangements. 

Sergio closed his eyes and drifted into the numb darkness that will scream at him the time he wakes up. He had to wake up for a journey. A journey he never expected would be this early in his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I updated the questions that will be answered in future chapters. As the story progresses. The idea just came to me, and I wrote the first chapter, that was a mess I know. I also don't have any Beta. I would like it if anyone wants to help me out. English isn't my first language. So I know I will make many mistakes, if you find any please tell me, It will help me learn. 
> 
> Thank You. I hope you like the chapter. 
> 
> Please don't be shy in commenting, I love comments. and Kudos are always welcome.


	3. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The push is always part of us  
> And gravity's never a friend  
> Deciding on who we can trust  
> And finding our way to crescendo, to the unknown"
> 
> Atlas falls, Shinedown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the chapter, I'm sorry that these are so short. I try to make them long, but college assignments and online classes taking the energy left in me. So this is how the story processing. Thank you for still reading though. I'm sorry for the mistakes. English is not my first language and neither second is I think it now. 
> 
> :)

After a week, Sergio was there, close to the palace of the king of Catalonia. He decided to go as slow as he could when he left the Castile, but how one week went away that soon, he didn't know, even though there were tears and sadness and regrets, but still, he reached here, the last place on earth he wanted to be.

"Why are you here?" Asked Andres, the hostler. When he climbed down from his own, his eyes catch the suspicion and confusion from other's eyes. "Sent by the King of Castile. I have a message to give to the-" He took a deep breath before mumbling annoyed, "Majesty"

Andres's eyes were still filled with suspicion before he averted his eyes and walked out to call someone, with Sergio would walk to the palace. Sergio looked around, uncomfortable he was, his heart beating furiously as being in the territory of the enemy. He wiped the sweat away from his forehead as he walked towards the new face, a knight indeed. 

Sergio was stunned to see the face. He knew him. 

"Sergio" The other called out, shocked. Sergio walked towards him, with a last nod to Andres, Neymar started walking beside him. Sergio took a deep breath before he asked, "How is James doing?" He never knew that his cousin's brother would run away to this county? The enemy country. He had met Neymar, James made him meet who he loved, but he didn't know that Neymar was from Catalonia. 

"He is well." Neymar answered. He looked happy, reason unknown to Sergio, but the younger indeed looked happy. "He always wishes to see you again. Always pray for forgiveness of you and Marco." Sergio couldn't say anything. He had forgiven his brother a long time ago, but he couldn't say the same about Marco. The other was heartbroken. 

He had seen the other, devastated, drown in alcohol. But now he had always found Gareth beside the other, trying to comfort him. So, yeah, Sergio couldn't say what Marco feels now. 

He gave a slight nod before saying, "Tell him I have forgiven him a long time ago." Sergio looked at the younger," If it is possible, he should talk to Marco. Or send him a mail, when I return to Castile, I will deliver it to him." Sergio's eyes swim from the younger to around him: Children were playing archery, Women were less to see, were working and talking those in the group, Knights were in their positions.

Then he saw the castle, he realized that the younger didn't say anything after his suggestion. Sergio didn't ask again. He kept silent as they entered the castle. Knights around him looked like was ready to kill him, but the rule of not harming the messenger keeping them away. 

Sergio was uncomfortable. He wasn't scared. He was nervous. He was anxious, yes, anxious indeed. 

Neymar said to wait as he left him outside and went inside with another knight guarding the hall. Sergio kept his head up, trying not to be swallowed by the angry eyes as he looked back at them with pride, something that provokes his enemies, something that gives him the strength to win every battle. 

Time seemed to be not ending, every second felt like thousands. Oh how! he wanted to vanish from there, but couldn't. He waited looking around the hall, to keep his mind and eyes occupied. Hall was beautiful as expected from a king's palace. Filled with the color of blue and red, a combination despised by Sergio. Oh, how proud! As expected from the king of cules. 

Sergio gave a bitter snort. That, fortunately, wasn't caught by Neymar who just walked out. His expression of sadness gave a slight hint to him of what would happen, but he didn't say anything. They walked out in silence when Neymar spoke. 

"I've tried to talk, but Majesty is occupied by the concern of Kingdom and other operations." Neymar's somber face lit up and he looked up to the person beside him, "I will try again tomorrow, until then you can stay at my home." Sergio was stunned by the offer, the hope others had was foolish, The king of clue would never have time for an enemy. The refusal on tip of lip got terminated before it was spoken," James will be happy to see you" And he softened up. 

Sergio, too, wished to meet his brother, he raised the other like his child. He was heartbroken when James left him. Now, at this time, he had this feeling that he will regret if he won't see him. Hitherto, Sergio had many regrets in his life, he wanted not more of them. 

He nodded without a word. A smile crept on the younger's face. They walked towards Neymar's home. In whole this time of despair, Sergio first time genuinely smiled. At least his heart was happy somehow. 

\--

Flashback:::::

"Lionel, may I?" Cristiano's voice was full of mockery, Lionel realized. He didn't expect him to have manners. He thought a while as he took other king's extended hand for a dance, as he saw it. They made their way into the crowd of royal princes and kings, queens were dancing. 

Lionel was a reserved prince, wasn't really the heir of the kingdom so he didn't attract the attention of people, that he was grateful for. He loved books and writings. He was a curious person, they want to read people around him, the desire to solve the puzzle: were things he was living for.

From the minute he gained his conscience, all he learned how the other kingdom killed his family. How he left with his elder brother, who was close to the family he got. The elder, who hated the other kingdom, Lionel personally was always puzzled, wanted to know more, know the other side of the story. But growing up in hate, his heart filled with that emotion in some ways.

All of a sudden, he felt a shiver running down in him like a cold wind on the bare body, he sent back to the earth and realized that other just placed a hand on his waist, for dance. Lionel looked up to see the enemy king, who looked breathless, was staring down at him, their faces were mere inches away, he noticed. 

With a nervous smile on his face the king looked away. They swayed with rhythm, every second the touch linger on his waist, Lionel felt like he was going to melt like ice when it gets close to heat. He sighed making the other one react. 

Cristiano looked at him, worry or shock he couldn't name it," Is the dance cause the sigh or I?" King asked. That made Lionel smile," I appreciate the concern, but worry not, you are quite a good dancer" He commented, making the King chuckle. 

'is this the enemy brother talk about?' Lionel thought as the King looked away shyly. "I take that as a compliment. Compliments from enemy prince are not something we quite earn every day" Cristiano said, making the other smile, amused. "Then majesty should be grateful" Lionel was feeling the desire to know more of him. More to break the puzzle, he learned long ago. 

And also the puzzle in front of him. 

"Crowd is something I am not fond of, would you like to go for a walk outside?" Lionel asked making the other king stunned by other's boldness. "If I'm not going to get murdered. I know not if I should take the risk" Cristiano grinned, with the tease in other's tone. 

Lionel had no words so he just waited for others to think or maybe decline the offer, but another king just made his way through the crowd making Lionel follow. With a smile, he did follow the king outside of the palace. 


	4. Will I Ever?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They say the past is gone forever  
> So how come I can never get over it"
> 
> Time Machine: by Theory of the Deadman

Three days passed, making the swordsman feel more and more annoyed by the delay. Every day they walked to the castle, asked for permission to meet either the king: Gerard, or Prince: Lionel ... but always got a negative response in return. Sergio was in a rage, had cursed the other mentally a hundred times. 

Why was Gerard testing him, he knew Sergio didn't like that. Oh! that's why! that's the whole reason, to piss Sergio off. It's all because of it. So Sergio decided to take the risk and invade the castle. 

So, in the darkness of the fourth-day beginning, he made his way to the castle. He knew the first thing that it's not as easy to do as to think, and also knew that he was risking his own Kingdom's reassurance, him doing that would maybe cause a possible war in future (that in question). But he also knew Gerard, who would be smugger to see him eager and as much Sergio hated that, he had no option but to stop the game that others were playing. 

He made his way to the castle, and found nowhere to hide when he walked around the castle to it's back, he saw two knights were coming out for patrolling, he looked around to find a way. One thing was that he couldn't fight with the two or make a ruckus that would make things more difficult for Cristiano and Lionel's marriage. Even having Gerard as the brother of another groom (if) ... that was also in question. 

A hand touched his shoulder, startled he looked up to see the open window and saw a young-innocent face, he had a blurred memory about that, he had seen a painting of the man in his Kingdom, in the room of the King, it's Lionel ... the Prince of Catalonia, brother of Gerard. The other signaled him to climb up the window and took out a rope to grab, that Sergio gladly took. 

When he climbed into the room, without taking another breath, he put his hand on his heart and kneeled to the future ruler with the King Cristiano of Castile. That Lionel replied with a bow and with a smile he welcomed him. Sergio had to admit the prince was quite charming, he was generous when he asked for the wellness of the other's Kingdom and other people, asked about Sergio's meeting with his brother, who has become close to Lionel.

And Sergio answered everything, forgetting that he just invaded the enemy(?) castle and still was welcomed by the warm smile. But in Sergio's heart he never really hated anyone from Catalonia but the damn King. The King who had invaded into his dreams a long time ago, made him hate himself, made him miserable, made him confused by his own feelings ... he hated the man before that damn cursed day, and in his heart he still does. He hated seeing his loved one's blood spilled like water ... He hated the suffering. 

If only he could escape. 

Lionel asked more questions about the queen, fumbling at something he wanted to ask. Sergio smiled as he realized that other was wanted to know about Cristiano, "Your majesty is good, can't keep his excitement to himself. Majesty asked the queen about the marriage and got approved." Sergio started, he wanted to make it plain and complete, but then couldn't himself and teased a little, "Majesty can't wait for the day to arrive and marry the prettiest man, I see in front of my eyes." Lionel blushed crimson when Sergio said that. 

"I-I ..." He fumbled with his words that Sergio stopped his chuckle, not wanted to make the situation worse for the young prince and bid his farewell, before asking the room of the king. But Lionel stopped him, said that it's not easy to enter his brother's room, so he asked a maid to bring a Kimono dress and the maid went with an awkward smile. 

Sergio asked what was it for and when Lionel explained it, he refused to wear the dress. But, first of, he couldn't rage his voice at the prince and nor he could fight with him, that gave the prince advantage. What with that weird fascination that prince had, Sergio wondered. Was he mentally unstable, he also thought, but in the end, he gave up. Still, the problem was the face, for that solution, that was also given by the prince was basic "Just keep this fan open in front of your mouth, it will hide the mustache and beard and also, wear this ..." The prince handed an eye mask or whatever it was that Sergio saw women wearing in some carnivals, back in Castile. 

Sergio cursed, literally cursed his best friend Cristiano mentally for sending him there. Both brothers were crazy, something that made them related ... (as they were not by blood). Sergio knew it was his grave that the other dug and he himself walking towards his grave. The humility he was going to face, Kill him now, He wished, he prayed. 

They walked towards the king's room, the two knights, those were guarding the room, kneeled in front of them, greeting the prince and then asked about the 'women' that was with the prince. Prince went with them in a corner and whispered to them, that Sergio couldn't hear, he mentally was glaring at the three of them. 

The guards came grinning ear to ear and opened the door, Lionel pushed the other inside, and with a smile, he waved, and walked away as he saw guards closing the door. 

He gulped harshly as he walked inside, the King was reading some papers, but he was well aware of the presence of the other soul inside the room, "I know Lionel sent you, but I have no interest in sleeping with anyone, you can go now." Said the King, not even looking back. 'So Lionel was trying to get his brother laid, but he was refusing ... well other doesn't know his own brother well' ... Sergio smirked, as he blurted out, before realizing his position in the room:

"Or you don't have any interest in sleeping with women?" 

He palmed his mouth realizing he just voiced his own thought, that made the king chuckle, "Sergio" the king said, without turning, and that made Sergio's heart giddy, it had been years and the other still recognized his voice. Was he dreaming? And this time when Gerard turned around, he choked in his own laughter, "What--- hahaha- what in the earth are you wearing?" He managed to ask. 

Sergio blushed red and tore down the kimono, revealing the clothes he was wearing before, "Don't talk to me like I'm your friend or something ... I'm hearing for the message My majesty sent for you" he said, putting the clothes on the wooden table and standing as far away as he could, "Sergio" Gerard started, "Don't say my name" Sergio snapped at that, and king's smile fell, and that did hurt Sergio's heart, but he couldn't let his feelings win. he couldn't. 

The other wore his cold royal mask, and leaned back in his chair, "Why would I approve the marriage of my brother with an enemy. I'm going to lose a great archer, what would I get in return?" The king asked, making Sergio angry, but as well as confused,' what could he offer? Nothing.' ... "I have nothing to offer, I have nothing in power to offer yo-" He started only to be interrupted by the King who stood up and walked towards him, making him nervous. 

Being in a battle was another thing but being in the room of a predator, even the land of the predator ... while others had the desire of you and you are weak to them. 

"Think deeply ... you have something you can offer me" The smugness that covered the face of the other made Sergio punch him, but he didn't, of course, he couldn't. "I don't have to think. I don't have anything for you other than my-" self ... as the realization hit him, he backed away from the king who hadn't stopped walking, "I-I..." He struggled with his words, not coming with anything to reply. 

And the next second, he was trapped between the wall and other's body, Gerard put his hand other's jaw and made him look up, "I missed you, Sese... see it's your fault I have left no interest in anyone. It's all your fault." He whispered and leaned in to kiss, but Sergio pushed him, "The thing you want is not possible. It's ..." 

"Absurd? Insane? What it is, Sergio?" Asked the king, looking at his back, "You hate me? Or that's what you tell yourself?" Sergio didn't answer, which made the king irate, "Go and think about it. You can tell you king about my condition for the marriage." King said, turning around to walk towards the bed. 

"Yes, yes, I do. I do hate you. You tried to kill my king ..." Said Sergio, raged, 'Why not ... after everything' ... "You still ... I have nothing to say to you. Leave now or you know the punishment of invading into a king's castle. You'd be beheaded if you won't leave." Gerard grumbled, angrily, his back to others. 

' Then do it...' he wanted to say it out loud, to argue, but why couldn't he ... He's filled with anger and an unknown feeling, that he hated himself for more than the other person in the room. 

Sergio opened his mouth to argue but the king shushed him up, "Go now, Sergio. You know I'm not a patient man. So just leave, now" And Sergio did, putting the clothes on and left, as tears rolled down his eyes. He left the castle and Kingdom ... the very second. 

\---  
* Flashback *

"Your majesty, the King of Castile has arrived and we all are ready for the order to assassinate him." Gerard nodded, hearing one of his best archers after Leo, he told him to go with a sway of his hand. He laughed to himself, "Welcome" as he said to himself. "Brother" Came Lionel's voice, who was standing away from him, but watching him with cautious eyes, he took the careful step inside his brother's room (a guest room, where the king was staying, in Spain). "It's not righteous, doing this. Brother! What happened was not their fault but their father's and he already had gone to his doom. Why are you still hanging with the past?" He reasoned, trying to stop his brother from the cowardly deed the other had planned. 

"Get out of it, the darkness only will get darker and darker and you will lose in it before you know ... before you could ask for help you'll find yourself drawn in it. Don't do it. This will only make things worse. You can't go blaming every generation born for what the previous one had done with us." Lionel continued, eyes filled with tears, he tried to make his brother understand that there were consequences for foul-y deeds. 

"Leo, go get ready for the Gala, you shouldn't be getting involved in this." Said Gerard, Lionel wanted to argue that 'No, he can get involved in this. It was about his Kingdom too' but before he could open other's eyes, he saw the servants waiting outside with King's clothes, "Come in" Said the King to them, signaling that he didn't want to hear anything and Lionel left, sensing that he had to do something to avoid that, even if he had to go through the anger of his brother. He couldn't let the darkness win.


	5. The Beginning Of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What is this feeling  
> So sudden and new?  
> I felt the moment  
> I laid eyes on you"
> 
> What is this feeling?: Idina Menzel, Kristin Chenoweth

Seven years ago, in Spain:

"Sergio" Cristiano called to his beloved friend, as he was about to walk out of his room. "Your Majesty!" Sergio answered indicating that he heard his majesty calling him. Cristiano was finished with dressing up for the event they were in Spain to meet the king of Aragon, for the matter of their power contract about the conflict between their armies. 

The conflict wasn't that big, but the friendship between the two kingdoms was the strongest hold that kept them being superior in Europe. And so was the need to keep these conflicts in silence and at the minimum or maybe solve them in their best interest of compromising something of theirs, so the other Kingdoms of their nemesis -in other words, Catalonia- never knows and gets any benefit from that. 

Cristiano always thought in the way of his Kingdom's and his people's safety. Any small of the subject that was in concern of that, was a big matter for him. 

Aragon's king Raúl Goni Bayo was an honest man, he had met in the years of his teen, he knew that the other wanted the same as him. But couldn't be sure of the subject as the Throne can make any sane person Insane and forget their morals. He was meeting the king first time, after claiming the throne, from his Uncle. After his father's death, his uncle took the Throne, so could complete his studies and be ready for the responsibilities of a king. 

This was his first Gala after obtaining the throne of Castilla, and also he just turned 21. 

  
Sergio was adjusting the king's golden-silk robe, when Cristiano said, "We will also be facing the King of Catalonia. I would like you to not give him any attention. The battle had happened and both sides lost many of their men. So, Sergio, I would like you to be calm and at peace." Sergio was silent. 

The war between the two kingdoms had taken everything away from Sergio, and it was hard for even Cristiano to tell him to keep calm. What happened wasn't Sergio's fault neither it was other present kings. But Sergio hated every king of that kingdom. The greed of power and hate towards the other kingdom took everything away from both sides. 

Not that Cristiano didn't despise other King's still revengeful behavior. He didn't understand how after everything the other King didn't understand the cons of war. There's nothing to gain now, was there. They were losing and will lose. He felt frustrated. He wanted to understand, but was there anything to understand. Should the other generation suffer for what their parents did to each other and their Kingdoms? No. 

"As the Lord wishes," Sergio answered, bowing down to Cristiano, and got blessed with the pleased smile of the King. Cristiano didn't have to say, Sergio knew it was a 'Thank you'. Sergio wasn't sure if he deserved that, he wasn't sure what will he do if he met the other king. 

But, Sergio didn't know how the other king looked like. So it would be easy to avoid conflict, right?

\----

The war between Castilla and Catalonia took everything away from Gerard, his family, but it wasn't that what killed the human inside of him, but seeing Leo cry and asking for his mother, seeing Leo suffer. Gerard always loved him like his son. He didn't know that only they were both left alone in this Kingdom. 

The war killed his childhood, his innocence, he became a King in the age when kids of his age play archery and learn to ride a horse and study. He was forced with responsibility after his mother died in the shock of hearing his father's death, and Leo's mother took her life away. Both women loved his greedy father so much, but he never gave any love back to Leo's mother, who just suffered that she forgot her own son, when she decided to leave this world. 

He was 10 years old when he got the responsibilities of a Kingdom and his little 5-year-old brother, Lionel. He couldn't cry his eyes out when he got beaten by one of the Ministers of the council as they called it "teaching" "The lesson of how to be a king." ... He was pulled into darkness every day. Trying to be a King than a human being. 

At the age of 17, the darkness became too thick that he didn't feel any guilt or fear or sadness when he killed that minister, by his own sword, beheading him. Even Leo couldn't pull him out from that darkness. The darkness inside him grew so much that when he decided to assassinate the other king he didn't think about his decision twice. He even forgot to be the brother he aspired to be for Lionel. 

\----

Wearing his red-blue silk gown with silver embroidery and Andalusite gemstones sparkling in the light of the fire, Gerard made his way to the Gala. Showing off the expense of what he owned, he was pleased to see the expression of awe and jealously from the unknown faces. 

He wasn't greedy of gemstones or gold, all he was greedy was of expressions that show him that he was superior, above all. He was greedy for those negative emotions they, unknowingly, present. He was greedy for negativity, darkness because Gerard never had seen the light or felt pleased by other expressions, never felt any emotions those called positive in human speech. 

All he felt like a demon sucking in all the negativity to feel powerful. He felt powerful, but he also felt starving and that was the only thing he felt. He wanted to be noticed but as a painful memory than a pleased one. He thought if he ever had that angel side of his soul that tells a human the good things. He did doubt the idea. 

"Majesty, we can't find the King of Castilla in anywhere near or inside Gala" A knight of his Kingdom, informed him in a hushed voice. "Keep searching, never let your guard down. Don't you ever come to inform me until you complete your mission" Gerard ordered, through his greeted teeth, not finding the news very amusing? 

The knight bowed before walking away. Gerard glanced around for his brother but the other wasn't anywhere in his site, but a beautiful figure caught his eyes, who was smiling, possibly flirting with the men and women around him, as he seductively locked his eyes with each of them. 

Gerard couldn't take his eyes of the fine man, he had never seen him before. As he was about to look away, the man locked his eyes with him, and at that moment what he felt was something he never felt before. The smile that the man gave him made him shiver and left him wanting. 

\---

"What is this place?" Cristiano asked as they walked into an old church, that needed to be rebuilt. "We came to Spain, a day before yesterday. I was wandering bored when I found this beautiful paradise of peace." Cristiano listened as Lionel spoke in amusement. "You know your way around words." He complimented the younger man. Lionel turned around to face him, "How did you know that I'm from your enemy Kingdom? I've never met you, neither you have." Lionel asked his doubts, looking at Cristiano, making his heart skip a beat. 

He looked away from the other and set his eyes on the cross as he walked towards it, he answered, "I had seen your painting when I was studying in Madrid. A classmate of mine was good with paint and brushes and I happened to visit him once when I saw your portrait in his studio. I asked him if the other person he was painting, a famous person? He answered that he had seen you when he was on his visit to Catalonia, and he named you 'Perfection'. You inspired him, Leo." The king flinched when he realized that he had called the other 'Leo', unintentional was the mistake.

Lionel smiled, "Should I call majesty Cris then. As the majesty proposed to close the difference away between us, by calling me Leo" He teased making the king grin. "I think 'Cris' is perfect to be called by someone as beautiful as you" And Cristiano did this intentionally. He flirted with Lionel, seeing the other blush crimson, he felt succeeded in doing so.

And none of the pair knew what this will lead to in their life. It was the beginning of relations of two-kingdom and four-person, who had all the power to change and affect the future of these two kingdoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wouldn't fell for Sergio's smile? Gerard, same boy, same.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, it's Neon. I have read every Serard story and I want more. So I decided to write one.  
> updates are not certain if they'll be slow or anything. I'm not good at this. Please bear with me. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome. I love reading comments. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> :)


End file.
